Heaven and Hell
by YaoiLover2009
Summary: Naruto is a creature of the night. While hunting one night he come's across a Fallen Angel named Sasuke who has a terrible illness and is dying.Naruto will do anything to save the one he love's even if he has to trade his soul to the devil.
1. Introduction

**Title: Heaven and Hell**

**Author: AnbuGirl08**

**Rated: Mature(for you naughty people) Lol!, Romance/Amgst/Humor,Language,and Conflicts. Contains Vampires,Angels,and Lemons. Pairing's Naruto/Sasuke**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto sadly. So I have to put up with writing about it. It's okay though all the more for me to torture(laugh's eviliy) Umm HeHe anyway I hope you enjoy reading this as much as i enjoyed writing it.**

**INTRODUCTION**

**Naruto's POV**

_Life as you know it can end in a blink of an eye. But you know what's great about being able to live forever. You get to love over and over again. But that's not why I'm saying this to you. I fell in love with an angel once. He was quiet and withdrawn like me with everyday life.His eye's hid his deepest fears and his darkest desire's. I'm glad that he decided to share it with me. But as I went on living my life I couldn't see how sick he was getting and how fast he was deteriorating. I ignored it I didn't want to believe in a death where you would never breath your last breath,never feel the warmth of the sun on your face. Sure i can't feel it because i'm a creature of the night. But i knew what it was like to be human once and to feel the sun's warmth. To think that Sasuke would never see the sum made me sad and angry. It seemed even death didn't take a holiday from screwing with people's live's even someone's who was already damned. As the year's passed Sasuke became thinner and he eventually died of turberculosis. The one thing that i will alway's remeber is this. '' It's easy to erase someone from your thought's, But it's harder to erase them from your heart.'' Sasuke had said that to me before he died and it's alway's stuck with me. Even now as i wonder the World along with my angel of the dark. Yeah i couldn't let him die how pathetic but he wanted it as much as i wanted it. Now it's time to tell you my story. Well actually not mine Our's. A Love story between to opposite's and how their love for one another helped them overcome death. Now read on to the first Chapter of when i first met my lover and then ENJOY!_

_P.S Be Nice to the Author this is her first tme posting any tips would be greatly appreciated. Now on with the story._


	2. Chapter 1: New Friend

**Chapter 1: New Friend**

Naruto had been searching for a good food source to quench his thirst for blood. So far all he saw was drunks,druggies,and worst of all Hooker's. Last time he drank blood from a Hooker it left him with bad indigestion for a month. He was getting really cranky with not finding a good clean human to munch on.

He sighed and slowed down his running when he saw the church gate looming infront of him like a sign from god. He shook his head no. _More like the devil taunting me is more like it. _He said to himself. He would not feed on helpless God-Fearing people who were trying to get forgiveness for their sin's. He laughed quietly. It was ironic how they bowed toward that god to ask for forgiveness then they went out and did drug;s and other thing's.

Out of nowhere he heard a rustling in the bushe's behind him. His sense's heightened to awareness as he crouched low to the ground and waited for whatever was making it's appearance known. He could smell it's blood pumping through it's veins and his fang's lengthened to their full size and he pounced knocking the thing on the ground. '' Dinner Time.'' he said in a low growl.

'' Eating me won't help you, You'll get sick too.'' a soft voice said underneath him.

Naruto bent closer to sniff the weird creature's blood. Hidden beneath the sweet scent something smelled Pure but yet diseased. He growled frustratingly and sat up. '' Dammit, I go hungry again tonight.'' he brushed himself off. Naruto turned to see the most gorgeous Angel alive. But one weird catch this one had Pitch Black wing's. '' Oh great an angel, just what i need.''

Sasuke glared at him with that heavenly arrogant way of the angel's. He shook out his wing's and folded them perfectly against his back securely. He turned to his foe. '' Well, look who crawled out of the bat cave.''

Naruto grabbed that arrogant bastardby the throat pushing him against a tree trunk. '' I'm not in the mood bird-brain why are you in my territory.''

Sasuke rolled his eyes up heavenward '' You are so impatient my little demon, this is not your territory it is mine.'' he pulled Naruto's hand off his throat. Sasuke pulled a piece of tree bark from his wing now annoyed. '' You've strayed Demon.''

Naruto was getting agitated from the lack of fresh blood.He was supposed to be getting. But unfortunately he was tied up at the moment. '' Listen, I don't want any trouble.I just need to feed.'' he pushed passed the annoying pest and continued his search.

Sasuke flew above him watching his every move like a hawk. He felt bad for the young vampire. But as an angel he could not aid him in finding a food source. He called down to the Blonde. '' Give up, you won't find anything here.'' Then out of nowhere a coughing fit struck causing Sasuke to plummet out of the sky downward. He hit the pavement with a THUD! Then laid still.

Naruto went to retort back to that stupid angel when he saw a naked Black haired human laying on the pavement a few yards away form him. He ran over to the body and rolled him over. _It's that angel. _He got a devilish look on his face_ I could just leave him here. _Then a lightning bolt struck right by his foot. _I was kidding jeez you can't even take a joke. _He bent down and laid his hand on the other guy's forehead. He's burning up with a fever. Out of nowhere it started to rain. Naruto picked the unconscious angel up and covered him with his cloak. '' Hold On.'' he disappeared in a cloud of fog.

2 hrs later

Sasuke felt achey and feverish. He looked around him to see darkness filled with red and white's. He was shaky from the fever. He sat up but was stayed by a cool hand touching his bare chest. '' Where am i.''

Naruto clicked on the lamp beside the bed. Illuminating the room in red light. He handed the angel some water and asprin. '' Take those it'll help your fever go down.''

Sasuke obliged and took the two asprin from the vampire. He swallowed the pill's and drank all the water. '' What happened.'' he put his hand to his head but everything was fuzzy due to the fever.

Naruto shrugged out of his trench coat and sat on the armchair next to the window. '' I don't know, I went to tell you off when I saw you on the ground out cold, I brought you here.''

Sasuke smiled '' Thank you stranger for being so kind to me, your different than the other's not as violent.''

Naruto laughed at sasuke's comment '' I don't know if I should be happy about that or not.''

Sasuke touched the young vampire's face. He passed his thumb over the whisker like marking's on Naruto's cheek's. '' I'm Sasuke by the way.''

Naruto grabbed a hold of Sasuke's hand and held it close to his chest. '' I'm Naruto.'' he bent forward as a graceful gesture. '' Welcome to my home Sasuke,stay as long as you like mi casa es su casa.''

Sasuke ran his hand through his hair spiking it up even more '' That wont be necessary, I don't want to trouble you.''

Naruto grabbed Sasuke's small dainty hand in his warm tanned one. '' Its no trouble at all I'd be gald to have company,I'm often lonely.''

Sasuke's heart was pounding away like a jack hammer pounds away at cement. His face was heating up and so were his wings. '' I get lonely too.'' he smiled warmly at Naruto. '' Thank you.''

Naruto chucked him under the chin playfully. '' Then that mean's were friends forever.'' _That was one of the most happiest day's of my life for now._


	3. Chapter 2: Tangled Emotions

**Chapter 2: Tangled Emotion's**

The wind's outside howled like a pack of wolve's. It was lightning and raining outside like crazy. Naruto was in his chair reading **Interview with a Vampire By: Anne Rice **one of his favorite authors. He had all her book's in his library. He sometime's went there to think or to be alone. But in this case to read. He turned the page and almost dropped the book when Sasuke appeared out of nowhere '' God, you scared me.''

Sasuke chuckled lightly and sat down next to him in the other armchair letting out a contented sigh. '' This feels so good.'' he looked over at Naruto curiously watching him. '' What are you reading.''

Naruto put his finger in the book to mark his place and stood up. '' Don't worry about it alright.'' he snapped back at Sasuke.

Sasuke's brow creased with worry at his new friend's sudden outburst.. Something was bothering him. He stood up and went over to Naruto by the window laying his head on Naruto's leather clad shoulder. '' What's wrong.''

Naruto knew he shouldn't have yelled at Sasuke he had nothing to do with it. He turned and patted Sasuke's head. '' It's nothing to worry about.'' he couldn't tell Sasuke there was a hunter in town it would only make him worry even more.

Sasuke crossed his arm's not taking that answer for a minute. '' Come on tell me.'' he whined pouting his lips.

Naruto slammed his book down on the night stand. '' Don't you understand I said don't worry about it.''

Sasuke unfolded his arm's and looked at Naruto defiantly. '' Look at me.'' he yelled back tears starting to form._ please look at me_.

Naruto felt weary and for the first time he also felt older than he really was. ''There's a hunter in the city.'' he said tiredly.

Sasuke gasped and ran over to him grasping his arm and hugging his arm tightly. '' Are you alright.'' he started checking Naruto over for any sign of injuries. He lifted up Naruto's shirt and touched his chest. He froze like that his cheek's turning bright red. '' I'm sorry, I was so caught up in checking for injuries I didn't see what I was doing.'' he didn't remove his hand from Naruto's chest though he moved his hand up so it rested over his left breast. '' Your heartbeat is fast, Your scared arent you.'' he laid his head on Naruto's chest. '' I'm glad your alright.''

Naruto's skin was all tingly from Sasuke's feather light caress on his heated skin. He jerked away from him and pulled his shirt back down. '' We may be friend's but don't touch me.''

Sasuke was hurt by Naruto's harsh brush off. He became. saddened by that fact. His former lover had been the same way towards him. Withdrawn and Isolated from the world. '' You never change, any of you.'' he burst into tears and disappeared.

Naruto let out a frustrated yell. He was being a jerk to the only friend he had in this cruel world. Just then he smelled Lilacs and Jasmine. He turned to see a girl with pure white wing's and piercing green eyes. '' Hello Akina.'' he bowed to her gracefully.

Akina scoffed and smooshed his hair with her fingers. '' You don't have to bow to me Naruto, I'm not God.''

Naruto nodded and straightened his stature to a full position. '' You are one of the guardians though, So I have to respect you it is law.''

Akina laughed softly like butterfly wings she shook her head. '' The person who made those rules was a moron.'' she sat down on the table looking at the book Naruto was reading. '' How ironic a vampire reading about vampires interesting.''

Naruto snatched his book away from Akina. '' Who asked you anyways, a vampire has other activities besides drinking blood you know.''

'' Don't be mean to him akina,he's stressed as it is.'' Sasuke said appearing behind Naruto.

Akina almost fell off the table seeing Sasuke up and around. '' Sasuke you shouldn't be up, your illness might get worse.''

Naruto's head snapped around to Sasuke to notice he was paler than usual. He touched Sasuke's forehead. '' Your feverish again, you feeling okay.''

Sasuke rubbed his cheek against Naruto's cool palm. '' Your not angry anymore at me.''

Naruto noticed Akina had left, So he relaxed a little bit. He hugged Sasuke to him tightly '' Forgive me Sasuke, I didn't mean to yell at you I'm just worried that's all.''

Sasuke was reluctant to wrap his arm's around Naruto's waist at first. So he asked '' Can I hug you Naruto-Chan.''

Naruto blinked in surprise at Sasuke's question. He smiled and pulled Sasuke tigheer against him.'' You can hug me as tight as you want.''

Sasuke's eye's watered at the gentleness in Naruto's tone. He wrapped his arm's around Naruto's waist and squeezed. '' I'm sick Naruto.''

Naruto grabbed Sasuke's face in his hand's, looking down into Sasuke's eyes. '' I know, That's why I want to spend everyday with you if you'll let me.''

Sasuke grinned at him beautifully revealing his smile. '' Of Course, were friends.''

Naurto hugged him close. '' Yeah,Friends.'' _But he wanted to be so much more. _


	4. Chapter 3: Betrayal

**Chapter 3: Betrayal**

Naruto had been out half the night hunting for one good meal and he had scored with a young man as healthy as a horse. He had drunken his feel and had erased his image from the man's mind. Leaving him comfy in his own bed.

He entered the apartment being being quiet not to wake Sasuke up. He noticed a light on in his bedroom _what was Sasuke doing up this late. _He heard noises coming from the bedroom. He crept to the door and pushed it open. What he saw made him wish he had never opened the door in the first place.

Sasuke and a red-haired angel were having sex like rabbits on his bed.Anger clouded his vision and he couldn't help but yell out in anger. '' What the hell is going on.'' Naruto barged in grabbing the red-haired angel off of Sasuke and slamming him against the wall. '' Gaara, I should of known GET OUT OF MY HOUSE NOW TAKE YOUR CLOTHE'S AND GO.'' he dropped the guy and stalked out of the room.

Sasuke came out of the room holding a sheet around him looking disgruntled and heaveled. He grabbed Naruto's arm tightly not letting go. '' How dare you interfere with me and my lover, You had no right Naruto.'' his voice was breaking with sadness and anger.

Naruto jerked his arm away from Sasuke and spun to look at him for the first time he was crying. '' Don't yell at me, You had no right to bring him into my room and do that on my bed without me knowing.''

Sasuke looked down at the floor ashamed. '' I'm sorry Naruto, Your right I had no right to do that forgive me.'' he touched Naruto's arm.

''Don't touch me, How could you love him he's a monster. I've seen what he could do he's the one who turned me into this animal I Hate him, I told you that and You betray me by bringing him here, I can't talk to you right now.'' he moved away from Sasuke and went into his library slamming the door shut behind him.

It had to be after midnight before Naruto had got his temper under control. He went out into the living room. Everything was quiet. '' He must be asleep.'' he made his way into the bedroom to see Sasuke crying. He sighed and pulled Sasuke up hugging him tightly. '' It's alright, I'm sorry I yelled you can bring him here if you want to.'' he held his head against his shoulder and rubbed his back. '' Relax.''

Sasuke gripped Naruto's leather jacket tightly in his fist's.'' I'm sorry, I'm such an idiot.''

Naruto grasped Sasuke's face in his hand's gently. '' Calm down, People make mistakes, I shouldn't have yelled at you forgive me.''

Sasuke wiped the tears from his red eyes and laughed. '' I forgive you,now let go of me.'' he pushed Naruto away playfuly then he started coughing.

Naruto panicked and put his arm around Sasuke's waist to support him. He looked to see blood in Sasuke's hand.'' Sasuke your bleeding.''

Sasuke's chest shook each time he coughed spitting up more blood.. He shoved away from Naruto and disappeared in the bathroom.

Naruto ran to the door and started pounding on it. '' Don't do this Sasuke, I'm your friend let me help you.'' He piunded on the door. But it was no use Sasuke was shutting himself off from him again. He hit the door with his fist.'' Fine,shut yourself in then,Be alone I don't care.'' he walked off into the library and slammed the door shut with a loud BANG!

Sasuke unlocked the bathroom door and came out. He had took his medicine and was now feeling better. But his heart was feeling pretty lousy. He padded across the carpet and stopped infront of the library door. He put his ear to the door and listened he heard thing's breaking in there. So he turned the knob and stepped in. The library was a disaster. He saw Naruto on the floor crying. '' Naruto.''

Naruto spun his head around and stood up facing Sasuke. '' You have some nerve you know that.'' he pushed him and started putting books back on the shelf.

Sasuke grabbed his arm stopping Naruto from picking up book's.'' I'm ashamed of being weak, I don't want you to see me because like it or not i've fallen in love with you.''

Naruto looked up at him grimly. '' Well,don't.''


	5. Chapter 4: Untouchable

**Chapter 4: Untouchable**

Naruto was not someone who could love another person. He was considered a demon among the humans. He knew for a fact that it was against the law for an angel and a demon to be together anyways. But last night when Sasuke had told him he loved him his heart felt like it was going to fall out of his chest. Never had anyone told him they loved him. But an angel did and that was unbelievable.

'' You should be with him.'' a beautiful angelic voice said behind him.

Naruto turned and saw Akina sitting ontop of his bookcase. He smiled up at her genuinely.'' Where did you come from.''

Akina raised her brow teasingly and she smiled. '' well, i come from heaven if thats what your asking me.''

Naruto threw the futon pillow at her playfully,missing her completely.''What are you doing here.''

Akina hopped down off the bookcase and stood infront of him arms crossed and wings out.'' I can't come out to see my friend now.'' she pouted.

Naruto hugged her tightly against him. '' Of course you can come see me.'' he moved a piece of stray hair behind her ear. '' So what's up.''

Akina giggled like a schoolgirl talking to her crush. '' Nothing much, Heaven is boring so I came down here.How's sasuke doing.''

Naruto rolled his eyes in a annoyed kind of way. '' He's the same as always stubborn as an ass.''

Akina's eyes widened at the obscenity that just came out of Naruto's mouth. She crossed herself and prayed for cleanliness of the mind.'' Sounds like him, But how's he feeling.''

Naruto shrugged in an _I don't know gesture_. '' He won't let me help him when he's sick,he shut's the door in my face, and just last night he said he loved me.''

Akina smiled beautifully. She looked at Naruto for his reaction but there was none. _typical just like a guy_.

She put her hand on his face. '' Hes been hurt alot by people he trusted, Give him time he'll open up.''

Naruto turned away from her. He had been hurt more by people he trusted. He didn't want to wait for Sasuke to open up to him. '' I'm not for love at all it's not me, So don't bother.''

Akina laid her hand gently on the desk and picked up a photo. '' You still miss them don't you.'' she touched the frame of naruto's family and set it back down gently. '' Don't say that you don't know how to love, you loved alot once right.'' she touched his arm softly. '' Give him a chance, who know's maybe you'll both heal each others wounds, see you later.'' she disappeared leaving behind the smell of lilacs.

Sasuke came into the room tugging at his shirt collar because it was choking him.'' How can humans find this comfortable, It feels more like a noose. all i need is a tie.''

Naruto covered his mouth to keep from laughing. Sasuke had the shirt on backwards. '' You've got to be kidding, How long have you been dressing yourself.'' he went over and started unbuttoning sasuke's shirt.

Sasuke stopped struggling when he felt Narutos warm soft fingers on his back as they brushed against his skin. Each time Naruto unbuttoned one of the button's. His finger's felt so good. Sasuke wished they were on other parts of his body. But he knew Naruto wouldn't do that. He leaned against Naruto and sighed. ''Did you think about what i said.''

The Finger's halted their job's. Naruto's hands slid Sasuke's shirt off leaving him shirtless. He touched the scars on Sasuke's back between his shoulder blades he whispered seductively in Sasuke's ear. '' I love you too.''

Sasuke spun around, searching Naruto's blue eyes for any form of deception there was none. He pulled Naruto by his shirt and captured Naruto's lips with his. The heat sparked the animal lurking in him to spring to life and it did.

Naruto pushed Sasufke against the wall. Hoisting him up. He licked at Sasuke's neck tasting that scent on Sasuke's skin.

Sasuke held Naruto's head against his throat. '' Go ahead take all of me.''

Naruto put Sasuke down and laid his forehead against Sasuke's. '' I can't,last time I did that I killed my family.''


	6. Chapter 5: Forgiveness

**Chapter 5: Forgiveness**

Naruto hadn't mean't to let it go that far with Sasuke last night. What was worse is that he had told Sasuke that he had killed his family. The look on Sasuke's face had made him feel like a monster. Hell who was he kidding he was. He never wanted to fall in love ever.

The sun was up and shining bright today. Naruto walked over to the curtain and flung it open. _Noone need's me. _The sun's light hit his skin and pain erupted all over his body. He had flashe's of being human, Killing his parent's and becoming a creature of the night. He hit the floor letting out a scream as the sun ate away at his skin.

Akina appeared along with Sasuke they both panicked when they saw. Naruto burning away. Akina waved her hand and the curtain's closed. She bent down and touched Nauto's cheek. ''Why'd you do this.''

Nauto looked up at her sadness and torment in his eye's. '' I can't take it anymore, I didn't mean to kill them I'm sory.'' he laid his head on Akina's lap. '' God, Forgive me I didn't mean to, I loved them.''

Akina stood up and disappeared '' Take care of him Sasuke, I have to work now.''

Sasuke went to his knee's in front of Naruto lifting Naruto's chin up with his finger's. '' Your sin's have been forgiven already don't fret on it.''

Naruto wiped his eye's and leaned against Sasuke's shoulder. '' I know you must think I'm a monster, But I love you more than my life and i'd never hurt you.''

Sasuke didn't know how to respond to that but he could act on it. He leaned forward and kissed Naruto on the mouth. '' Let me make you forget.''

Naruto's eyes lifted to meet Sasuke's as he thought about Sasuke' offer._ Could i just have sex with him and not take any of his blood. _He didn't trust himself on that level of pleasure with himself or anyone else. But screw it he would be with Sasuke tonight. '' Ok.''

Sasuke's eyes lit up like firework's on the fourth of july. He took off his clothe's and stood up naked before Naruto.

Naruto pulled his shirt over his head and threw it aside.'' Are you sure you want to do it with a vampire I might taint you.''

Sasuke pulled Naruto forward by his belt loops toward him. So Naruto was pressed tightly against him.Sasuke brushed his hand down Naruto's tanned chest. '' You won't taint me, Im a fallen angel now.''

Naruto jerked away from Sasuke. '' What how,was it my fault.'' he knew it had to be he was breaking the rule's

Sasuke saw the panic on Naruto's face and touched Nauto's hand bringing it up to his chest. '' No, it wasn't your fault it was just that i'm dying so--.'' he was cut off by Naruto grabbing him.

'' Don't say that to me, Your not going to die I won't let you.'' nothing scared him moe than losing Sasuke he wouldn't be able to bear it. '' Forget about it and let me love you like cazy.''

Naruto moved his hand down so it disappeared inside Sasuke's black leather jean's. He grasped Sasuke's member tightly.

Sasuke let out a strained hiss as Naruto started stroking him from the inside of his pant's. '' Naruto...'' Sasuke began, but was struck speechless the moment Naruto's rough finger's moving up and down his hardened member.

Naruto watched him intently when his head fell back a bit, chest invouluntarily leaning into the caress. '' You like that, don't you.''

Sasuke's anxious thought's dispersed and he gasped when Naruto's finger's were replaced by his mouth as he ground his torso against Sasuke's. Sasuke could feel his erection beginning to strain against his pant's and he began to feel a bit embarrassed until he felt Naruto's mutual arousal brush against his stomach. Sasuke keened against Naruto's mouth and reflexively rocked up against Naruto. In need of releasing the sudden pressure.

Naruto didn't say anything, but slid down Sasuke's boy. Until he was just about infont of Sasuke's bulging croutch, making sure to keep his gaze locked with Sasuke's widening one.

Sasuke was just about to answer when Naruto pushed him on the bed and took off his pant's. Naruto forced Sasuke's rising legs back against the bed. So that the dak-haired angel's erection was clearly visible. Sasuke looked away and was about to say forget it, until all his thought's flew out the window and focused on one delicious sensation between his leg's.

There Naruto was, gliding his perfectly hot pink tongue down Sasuke's trembling shaft before concentrating on the hyper-sensitive head, His pink lips bushed against the flushed flesh every once in awhile, Suckling a bit and giving the Dark-haired angel a preview of what was to come.

Sasuke arched lithely, his back fully off the bed, and animal-like groans escaped his throat. He had no idea how this affected Naruto in his current state.

As soon as he felt Naruto's mouth cover his erection his body stiffened.He moaned out loud making Nauto shiver fom the sound of his angel's moan's.

Sasuke's entire body tensed and he saw white, the heat of his climax seaing through his veins and releasing in esctasy against his own abdomen. ''Na...Naruto...'' That was more pleasure than he had ever felt before.

Naruto wiped his hand across Sasuke's soiled stomach, captuing his cum with his tanned finger's.

Sasuke frowned in confusion when Naruto pulled him up by the leg's, This feeling completely transforming into lust when Naruto's wet finger's pushed against his butt.

Sasuke grumbled, but began to forget about his discomfort at the feel of Naruto's penis sliding deliciously between his leg's. Sasuke couldn't stop himself from moaning.

Naruto gently entered Sasuke watching discomfort cross Sasuke's face but then Sasuke's head flew back and he screamed as Naruto hit that spot inside of him.Sasuke's eye's opened in slight shock as Naruto pulled back out. and He looked down at Sasuke.

'' Do that again.'' Sasuke said huskily, suddenly feeling desperate for more of that sensation deep inside him.'' That feel's...really good.''

Sasuke felt hot and tight around him and it becamed more than he could handle as Sasuke willingly rocked back against him. Sasuke's back was slick with sweat, gleaming in the dappling sunlight that was streaming from under the curtains and Nauto drowned in that image as the intense sensations washed over him with every thrust.

Finally, Naruto's vision blurred in pure pleasure and his entire body stiffened, his warm seed pumping into Sasuke in delicious release, at the feel of Nauto's orgasm, Naruto climaxed shortly afterward, Falling down on the mattress in a heap of tired and sweaty limbs when the last wave's of pleasure left him.

Naruto fell limp beside him, pulling out from inside Sasuke, but still keeping a languid arm draped across Sasuke's damp chest.

They both lay there like that in the coolness of the ceiling fan. Catching their breath and fighting the sudden onslaught of fatigue from their passionate love-making. Naruto pulled Sasuke to him. Spooning the smaller boy against him and resting his head in the crook of Sasuke's perspiring neck. Sasuke smiled, his eyes closed with contentment and fatigue. '' Love you Sasuke.''

Sasuke turned and kissed Naruto on the lips softly.'' I love you too.'' they both slipt into slumber.


	7. Chapter 6: Close Encounter

**Chapter 6: Close Encounter**

It was night's like this that Naruto enjoyed the most. He loved the night clean air and listening to the heartbeats of all the individuals in the city. He could extinguish between the good,the bad, and the just plain scary. He moaned in pleasure as the cool night air brushed against his body making him shiver down to the bone.

The image's of last night were still fresh in his mind. Sasuke's beautiful body glistening with sweat as Naruto move ontop of Sasuke. Pounding into him and hitting that spot over and over until Sasuke went wild. A smile spread across his face and his arousal came to a head.

He shifted uncomfortably ontop of the two-stoy pagoda. He saw a man in his 30's go pass the pagoda not even glancing up because if he did the man would see a young teen dressed in black with glowing red eyes, bat-like wings, and Fang's the size of nails. He grunted. _stupid human's believe there's no such thing as vampires,demons,or angels how ironic indeed_!

He decided that the man would have to do tonight. He shifted his weight and grimaced as the 10 ft wing's sprouted from the slits in his back. Rotating his neck and shoulders to get the kinks out. He jumped down onto the road behind the man. He wasn't prepared for what happened next.

'' Found you bloodsucker.'' a cold steely voice said. Turning around the man shot his gun. '' Die, Spawn oF Satan.''

The bullet hiy Naruto's side making him scream in agony as fire spread across his side. Turning his face up to the hunter. Holy water splashed against the side of his face making him scream even more in pain.

**LET ME HANDLE THE HUMAN! **a demonis voice said in the back of Naruto's mind.

ALRIGHT USE MY BODY! Naruto lost consciousness after that and the kyuubi took over.

The hunter laughed maniaclly as he held the vampire by the throat. He pressed the gun to the vampires chest. '' Say good-bye.'' he cocked the gun then his eyes widened when a hand gripped his wrist.

The hunter screamed in pain when the hand gripping his wrist snapped it backward's . A loud Pop! resounded causing the hunter to go to his knees.'' What are you.''

Naruto(who's actually Kyuubi right now) stood up and grinned. Letting out a bone chilling laugh. He grabbed the hunter by the throat and started to tighten his grip. '' All you hunter's are a pain in my ass, I've killed 20 already what makes you any different Huh! he lifted the man off his feet. Eyes glowing red he tore out the guy's throat and drank every last drop. '' Make that 21 now.''

------------------**Meanwhile**-----------------------------------------------------

Sasuke stood at the bedroom window worrying about his new lover. He groaned when he felt Gaara's presence behind him. He sighed weakly '' What are you doing here.''

Gaara advanced toward him and grabbed his upper arm's. '' Don't push it Fallen One,Let's not forget your mine I own you.''

'' He doesn't belong to anyone, Now I suggest you take your hands off him.''a tired voice said in the doorway.

Sasuke and Gaara turned toward the voice and gasped. Gaara let Sasuke go and shimmered away glaring at Naruto while he went. Sasuke saw Naruto's injuries and ran over to him. '' Oh my God, What happened.'' he touched the good side of Naruto's face.

Naruto closed his eyes enjoying the feel of Sasuke's porcelain smooth skin against his cheek.'' I ran into the hunter.'' he made his way to the bathroom. He took the washcloth dipping it into the cool water and started scrubbing the dead skin off. He alway's hated this part.

Sasuke's heart was pounding hard against his rib cage . I could've lost him tonight. Sasuke grabbed Naruto's arm stopping his movement's. Sasuke stared at the floor. '' I should've went with you.'' his hand tightened.

Naruto dropped the washcloth and turned his head towards Sasuke. He laid his hands on Sasuke's face and lifted his head up. '' Don't blame yourself it was my stupidity.''

Sasuke burst into tears and buried his face in Naruto's shirt front. He almost lost Naruto tonight.'' Your not stupid Naru-chan your strong that's why i fell in love with you.''

Naruto hugged Sasuke tightly. Enjoying the smaller boy's closeness. He kissed Sasuke's forehead turning to look in the mirro. Nothing! '' Dammit, how am I supposed to tell if I'm ugly or not.'' he hit the window shattering it into a million pieces. '' I hate being a vampire.'' angry tears filled his eyes and he turned away from Sasuke in embarrassment.

Sasuke touched his face. '' Don't turn away from me, I think your the most beautiful thing I have ever seen in my life, and I Love You.'' he snuggled into Naruto's body warmth.

Naruto smiled down at Sasuke gently picking him up and setting him on the bed. He laid next to Sasuke and rubbed his back until he fell asleep.'' I Love You too, Sasu-kun and I will do anything to keep you by my side ANYTHING!


	8. Chapter 7: Deadly Alliances

**Chapter 7: Deadly Alliances**

_I will do anything to keep you by my side. Anything_!

Naruto had meant what he had said too. He would save Sasuke but how. He growled frustratingly and rolled out of the bed and onto his feet. He flexed his neck from side to side getting all kink's out from his tightened muscle's.

Sasuke rolled over and plumped his arm around Naruto's waist making Naruto jump from the contact of Sasuke's cold arm against his warm tanned flesh. He let out a soft moan and opened his eyes. '' Naruto, you alright.''

Naruto shook the ridiculous thought from his head. _He would not risk going down to hell that would be his last option. _He turned smiling sadly at Sasuke.'' Nothing Sasu-chan everything's fine.'' he got up and threw on some clothes. His back to Sasuke. '' I'm going out don't worry.''

Sasuke got out of bed and got dressed in some new clothes.'' I'm going with you.''

Naruto's head snapped fully around at Sasuke's answer. '' Don't Sasuke stay here you'll be safe.''

Sasuke's eyes showed he was hurt by that. '' I don't want to be here if something happen's to you, I'd rather be with you.''

Naruto didn't look at Sasuke but he could tell Sasuke was watching him and he was hurt. '' I killed someone last night.''

Sasuke touched his arm reassuringly. '' You feel guilty about it, wow I thought vampires didn't care.''

Naruto stiffened from Sasuke's comment and he jerked his arm away angry. '' I'm not like the other's, I feel for the one's i've hurt.''

The raven-haired boy felt bad for saying that. '' Let me go with you.''

Naruto hit the door and rounded on Sasuke rage radiant in his red eyes. '' Stay here.'' he opened the door than slammed the door behind him.

Naruto felt angry and hurt at Sasuke's comment. Not all vampires were monster's who thought about human's as food and that was all.

'' Naruto listen to me.''

He froze and turned to see Sasuke running to him. He ran forward and grabbed Sasuke. '' I thought I told you stay home.''

Sasuke winced at the harshness of Naruto's voice. '' You hurting me.''

Naruto's grip tightened on Sasuke's arm's making the fallen angel scream out in pain. '' Why don't you listen Teme.''

Sasuke pushed him away and started coughing uncontrollably. He didn't feel so good. The disease had finally caught up to him. His lung's burned as he started coughing up blood. He leaned against the wall. '' Naruto, help me.'' he dropped to the ground.

Naruto panicked and ran forward scooping Sasuke up into his arm's. He called up to the heaven's. '' Akina help me he's dying.''

Out of nowhere a light flashed and Akina appeared with Gaara and Hinata beside her. She looked at Naruto's face then looked at Sasuke. Her hand flew to her mouth.'' Gaara take him.''

Gaara nodded and took Sasuke from Naruto. He saw the fear in the young vampires eyes. '' Don't worry he won't die.''

Naruto saw the sincerity in Gaara's eyes and nodded. '' I'm going to save him.''

Gaara rolled his eyes and sighed '' You've done enough demon, Let us handle it.''

Naruto shook his head. '' Enough is never enough, I love him and if it means selling my soul to the Devil than so be it.''

Gaara's eye's widened in shock at Naruto. Then he smiled. '' You would isk losing your life for him, Your a fool.''

Naruto turned and brushed a kiss on Sasuke's head. '' Yeah, I know I'm a fool who's in love.''


	9. Chapter 8: Naruto's Promise

**Chapter 8: Naruto's Promise**

Naruto made sure Sasuke would be alright before he left. Sasuke was sound asleep while the heart monitor beeped away. Naruto bent over and kissed his lover's hot forehead. '' I will save you.''

A weak voice cut his thought process. He looked down to see Sasuke was awake. His angel looked so weak and sickly. His heart wrenched in pain as he moved a piece of hair off Sasuke's sweaty forehead. He sat beside Sasuke and grabbed his hand squeezing it tightly. '' It's ok Love i'm right here sleep.''

Sasuke touched his face and searched his eye's. What he saw there made him sick. '' Your going to Itachi aren't you.''

Naruto nodded sadly as he stood up looking out the window turning when Gaara came in with Pure White roses for Sasuke. Naruto glared at him and turned away angry at himself. He caught something between them as he was watching the angel's working and playing outside.

'' Did you tell him yet.'' Gaara's deep voice whispered to Sasuke hoping that a certain vampire wouldn't hear them.

'' No i havent why you think I should.'' Sasuke's weak voice said in a whisper.

'' Tell Him Sasuke don't leave him in the dark.'' Gaara said half smirking at that.

'' Ok i will now leave.'' Sasuke said playfully earning him a kiss on the lips by Gaara.

Gaara shut the door behind him and left.

Naruto walked over to Sasuke not even looking at him. He grabbed his hand and kissed it. '' I must get going stay safe My Beautiful Angel.'' he went to leave when Sasuke grabbed his arm. Naruto turned to see tears in Sasuke's eye's. '' Don't Cry we'll be together soon I promise.''

'' I'm pregnant Naruto.'' Sasuke said hoping that would get him to stay by his side.

'' I know. i've known all along that you were pregnant that's why i wanted to save you so i could have a family of my own to make up for the one i lost by my own hand.'' Naruto looked down at his hand that once had blood from his family on them. '' I'll be with you in your sleep i promise.'' he slipped his arm out of Sasuke's grasp and leaned down to kiss Sasuke's stomach softly whispering to his son. '' don't give mom a hard time Nasori you here.'' he felt his son move under his lips. '' Dad loves you.'' he stood up and kissed Sasuke passionately tasting his lover one last time. He pulled away and vanished.

Sasuke ran to the window and looked out to see Naruto at the gate. He banged on the window. Naruto turned to look right at him and he smiled. Sasuke mouthed the words I LOVE YOU! Naruto winked at him I LOVE YOU TOO! then he was gone. Sasuke fell to the floor crying. _Please God Don't Let Him Die_. He could feel the coughing fit coming on so he coughed until blood was spewing from his mouth in pool's. He grabbed his stomach. _Hold on my son_. He then passed out and the last thing he heard was Gaara's shouting voice calling out to him before darkness overtook him.


	10. Chapter 9: Devil's Playground

**Chapter 9: Devil's Playground**

Naruto drew a pentagram on his living room floor and started chanting a Spell of Transportation in latin.

The pentagram glowed red and the ground started shaking as a hole appeared in the floor with stairs leading down to hell.

Naruto took a deep breath and made his way down the stairs. The hole closing up behind him. He could feel the heat from the flames on his skin a she walked out of the tunnel and into a cavern where the heat was even more intense.

'' Who dares trepass on my property.'' a deep demonic voice sai making shivers run down his spine.

'' It's Naruto Uzumaki.'' Naruto announced in a strong voice. '' I've come to ask something of you.''

A man walked out of the darkness with black hair and red eyes. Horn's protruded from his skull. He smirked at the young vampire. '' Ah, Naruto what brings you to my playground.'' he motioned with his hand.

Naruto glared at him fiercely and leaned against a piece of jagged rock '' I've come to trade Itachi.''

Itachi laughed making Naruto wince from the sound. He ran his finger down Naruto's chest. '' What is it you want to trade.''

Naruto swallowed past the lump in his throat. '' My immortality for the life of Sasuke's and the baby's.''

Itachi's eyes widened and he pinned Naruto between his arm's against the rock.'' Alright then, If you insist.'' he pulled Naruto's shirt up and laid his hand on Naruto's chest . '' This will hurt.'' he said spell and slammed his hand on Naruto's chest.

Naruto screamed out in agony as his immortality and his very soul were stripped from him. He fell to the ground. _I love you Sasuke_. Then nothing.


	11. Chapter 10: Human Instincts

**Chapter 10: Human Instincts**

_One year has passed since I've become human. Yet I feel different changed somehow. It scares me to know that I'm weak and vulnerable to those who prey on humans. It doesn't matter though now I'm changed for the Good and the Bad._

Naruto was jerked out of his thoughts by Itachi pulling on his arm. He was annoyed at Itachi's constant bugging. _Who knew the Devil was so clingy. _He pulled his arm away and turned toward him '' What the heck do you want.''

Itachi stopped pulling his arm and grinned at him. '' You have to leave now you don't belong here.'' he started pushing Naruto toward the Exit '' Go away.''

Naruto gave him a gorgeous smile '' Thank You Itachi.'' he walked out of the exit and was gone.

Itachi smiled to himself. _I'll miss you kid _. Good Luck! He went back to welcoming the new sinners to hell. _Hell's crowded enough can't they behave for once._

**ON EARTH**

Naruto entered his apartment. It was dak in here for crying out loud. He pulled the curtains back and smiled at the warm feeling of the ray's brushing his skin. _I missed the sun_. He laid on the bed and closed his eyes.

'' Naruto get up.'' a beautiful angelic voice said in his ear.

Naruto remembered that scent but who could it belong to he had no idea. He opened his eyes heavy with sleep. He rubbed them and almost gasped at the sight before him '' What are you, Who are you.''

Akina laid her hand on Naruto's forehead checking for a fever there was none. She glanced worriedly at Sasuke,Gaara,and Nasori the 8 yrs old. '' He doesn't remember.''

Naruto looked back and forth between the women and the two men then his eyes widened at the sight of the little boy. '' Nasori.''

Nasori's eyes widened at the sound of his name. But he smiled widely at Naruto. '' Hey Dad.'' he walked over carefully and hugged him tightly. '' You remember me.''

Akina motioned for Gaara to come with her and he did. They disappeared together in a mix of lilacs and ginger.

Naruto rubbed Nasori's head lovingly. His hair was soft and black. Blue eye's and White skin. He looked up at the one person that had never strayed from his thought's but he didn't remember who the man was. He set the boy on the bed and stood up Stopping infront of the raven-haired angel. ''How are you.''

Sasuke met Naruto's eyes and smiled at him. '' I'm healthy as a horse, how about you.''

Naruto had dreamed about this angel every night he loved him but he wasn't supposed too. He wanted nothing more than to kiss the other man and hold him but he wasn't allowed. '' I'm living one day at a time.''

Sasuke reached out and touched Nauto's face lovingly with a soft hand. '' You don't need to do it by yourself, you have a family here that loves you.''

Naruto was so happy at that statement that he grabbed the angel and kissed him on the mouth. But then he pulled away confused. '' I'm sorry I hardly know you and I just kissed you forgive me.''

Sasuke pulled the other boy closer to him. '' Your memories are gone aren't they.''

Naruto felt embarrassed and flustered at the close contact of this otherwordly creature. Sure he was hot but it felt to weird to be in his arm's. '' I never had any memories.''

Sasuke frowned at Naruto's statement. Everyone has memories why would he say a thing like that. '' You've got to remember your a vampire.''

Naruto tried to hold in his laughter who did this angel or a weird guy with an angel fetish think he was Dracula. '' You've been watching too many vampire movies buddy.'' he walked over and into the sunlight coming through the window.

Sasuke panicked and yanked him away from the window. Sheltering him with his 10 foot wing span. '' You can't do that you'll burn, Why's the windows open anyway.''

'' Well if you must know it was getting kind of stuffy in here, So I opened a window to air it out.'' he stepped away from the weird man and sat down on the bed. He pulled the little eight year old into his lap and smoothed his hair. '' You called me dad earlier why.''

Nasori laid his head back against his father's chest and laughed. '' Dad, stop playing i'm your son.''

Naruto wasn't undestanding any of this. There was a weird man who wanted to rape him and a kid who claims he's my son. '' WTF is going on here I don't know you.''

Nasori jumped at the harshness in his dad's voice. '' Dad you said a bad word God won't like it.''

Naruto set the boy down and stood up. '' There is no God he's just a story people make up he's not real, What don't you get I'm human.''

Sasuke's eyes widened to the size of saucers. _That explains why he doesn't remember us or why he isn't burning. _He put his hand to his mouth. '' I have to make you remembe again,Remember what it was like being a vampire.''


	12. Chapter 11: I know you remember

**Disclaimer**:I'm sadly to say this is the last chapter of my story Heaven and Hell. I thank everyone that reviewed my story thank you all so much and i'll write more in the future.

Now without further adieu here is the last installment of my story enjoy!

**Chapter 11: I Know you Remember**

_Why the hell is this loony toon bugging me anyway's. Maybe he escaped from a Psych ward. Oh god if that's the case then he might eat and give the left over's to that little gremlin over there._

Nasori's eyes narrowed at the word his dad used for him. _You motherfucker I'm not a gremlin._

Sasuke's mouth dropped open at his son's bright vocabulary. _What did you just say young man. Do you want to get wing slapped._

Nasori still had a lump on the back of his head from getting slapped last time. _Nothing Mom I said Mother Fudger. So what are we going to do with him._

_I'm working on it_. Sasuke folded his arm's and pulled his wing's close to his body. He sat on the bed and turned to Naruto. '' So, ready to remember.''

_Oh nice plan mom that'll work _Nasori smirked inside his mind earning him a slap on the back of the head by his mother. _OWW Bitch_!

Sasuke's eyes narrowed to slit's and he stood up spreading his wing's out. _My patience with you is wearing thin young man don't push it._

Nasori gulped. _I'm sorry mom_

Sasuke had to smile at the boy though. He's more like his dad everyday. '' Ok, Let's get started. I know you remember something Naruto think.''

Naruto closed his eye's really hard and started to think. Something was coming too him but. Oh sweet Lord. An image of him and a black-haired man screwing each other's brains out. He opened his eyes a reddish tint staining his cheek's.'' I remember something.''

'' Oh really you do.'' Sasuke said his eyes lighting up with anticapation.

'' Yeah, I remember when we F--.'' the word was cut off as a hand was slapped over his mouth.

Sasuke was blushing furiously more than he was angry. '' Don't tell me you remember that out of everything.'' How embarrassing. He cleared his throat and begun again. '' Remember.''

_Wow, was that the night I was conceived EEw dirty images_. Nasori was sick to his stomach now after seeing that. Sometime's he hated his gift.

_Don't say a word Nasori, How many time's have i told you not to use your gift's_. Sasuke said badgering his son through mind communication.

_About 20 but who say's i listen to you anyway's. _Nasori glared at his mother crossing his arm's in that defiant manner of his when he was upset.

_Naruto please hurry up and remember before I strangle this kid._ Just then a scream erupted from Naruto's mouth causing Sasuke to run over to him. '' What's wrong.'' he looked over at Nasori and saw tear's in the little boy's eyes _Nasori what's wrong._

_Poor Daddy, How horrible his family gone such sadness and anger. He remember's now mommy._ Nasori turned his head away from his mother to ashamed for his mom to see him cry.

'' Sasuke.'' a soft voice said in his ear tearing his eyes away from his son back to Naruto.

'' I'm here Naruto.'' he touched Naruto's face smiling at him. '' It's okay love.''

Naruto stood up shaking his head trying to get rid of the enormous headache starting at his temple's. '' It's not okay how could I have fogotten I must of been in hell way too long.''

Sasuke gasped in shock grabbing Naruto's arm in a vice-like grip.'' You told me that night that you were going to save me, How did you do it.''

Naruto's face became stone-like as he remembered the horrible pain of having his immortality stripped away from him. But it was worth it. '' I traded my immortality for you and Nasori.''

Sasuke didn't know what to say he was so speechless that Nasori spoke for him.

'' He say's he love's you dad,now kiss already.''

Sasuke and Naruto didn't have to be told twice. Naruto grabbed Sasuke around the waist and kissed him on the mouth. '' I love you.''

'' Ditto.'' Naruto finally had a family of his own and it felt good.

Thank's a bunch Guy's.


End file.
